Paintbrush
by with eyes looking up
Summary: He thought it was just for the project. He was wrong. NaruSasu.


**Paintbrush**

**NaruSasu, AU.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

His apartment screamed _mess_ in every sense of the word. Paint covered every inch of the once-pastel white walls, and half of the floor. Canvas was propped up against walls and couches, covered in random bursts of color and complex designs that hurt Sasuke's eyes to look at. The couch his classmate had led him to was possibly the only thing free of paint, covered in a soft white linen.

_Naruto has cleanliness issues._

Sasuke chuckled to himself at this thought, watching said blond run around the room to find a blank canvas. They weren't exactly friends, but after class today, Naruto had appeared at his dorm demanded Sasuke pose for a picture.

"_Yo, teme, I need your help with something." Naruto grinned, crossing his arms. Sasuke noted the paint decorating his jeans and shirt with a snort before turning up his eyes to meet Naruto's._

"_And that is?" he questioned, making no move to invite the blond in. Naruto shrugged, and a grin slowly spread across his features. _

"_I want your body-…"_

"_What?!"_

"…_-for an art project."_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes, annoyed at the laughter bubbling up between Naruto's lips. "Why should I help you?"_

"_Uh, hello? You're gorgeous, and I'd totally get an A. Plus, there's money in the deal. Call it a commission." Naruto snickered at his own little joke, and Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. The gorgeous comment had him a little ruffled, but he succeeded in not showing it- it was common fact one Uzumaki Naruto was bi._

"_Alright fine. When and where?"_

"_Tonight, my apartment." Naruto shoved a card at him, and was gone in the next second as Sasuke wondered what he'd gotten himself into._

"Hey, asshole! Snap out of it!" Sasuke blinked into reality at the loud voice from his right, jumping in surprise when a long white towel landed on his face. Ripping it off, Sasuke glared in annoyance at Naruto, who merely chortled happily. "Go put that on."

"…excuse me?"

Naruto sighed irritably. "The towel. Go put it on here, and here." He trailed a finger over Sasuke's left shoulder, around his back, then around again- dangerously close to his groin. Sasuke jumped up with a yelp.

"Y-you can't expect me to do that!" Damn his stuttering. Uchiha's never stuttered.

"Uh, yeah, I can. Go put it on, Uchiha. Seriously, Sasori-sensei's gonna freak when I turn it in. Go!" he pushed Sasuke into the adjoined bathroom, then set to work finding his paints. Meanwhile, Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror, already hating himself for agreeing to this.

_Don't do it._

_**Do it. You said you would!**_

_It's like…soft porn! And plus, you'll probably be molested halfway through!_

_**Just do it…you can't deny you want a piece of that. **_

Sasuke winced at that last thought, but made no protest. He knew he was gay- he'd always known that- and he knew that Naruto was really, really good looking. You put two and two together and what do you get?

That's right: Sasuke wearing a towel. Or, what you could call a towel, I guess.

_**At least it's soft…?**_

Sasuke sighed, gathering the vestiges of his dignity and stepping out of the bathroom, towel draped around his shoulder and held in place above his groin. He winced at the thought of someone standing behind him (because really, he's never mooned anyone in his life and he didn't _plan_ to anytime soon) and quickly retreated to the couch once more. Naruto entered the room a second later and stopped dead, eyes widening in surprise.

"Holy hell…have I said you're gorgeous yet?" he asked, going over to his canvas. Sasuke forced a dry tone, raising an eyebrow.

"You have, yes. And it's getting slightly disturbing."

"Sorry?" It seemed more like a question, as if he wondered what exactly was wrong with his earlier statement. Sasuke didn't doubt it, and only grunted in response. A few moments of silence passed, and Sasuke glanced at the clock on the wall.

"How long is this going to take?" he asked, and Naruto shrugged, standing in front of the canvas and giving him a speculative look.

"Hell if I know. From twenty minutes to a few hours, probably. Now, don't move." The light scratch of a pencil filled the air as Naruto began to sketch what would soon –hopefully- be a masterpiece.

Sasuke could only sit back (well, not even that) and wait.

--

Two hours later found a very annoyed Sasuke and a grinning Naruto. "This is just awesome. This is going to be my best yet- Teme, don't you dare move!!"

Sasuke kept himself occupied by letting his eyes wander about the room (and Naruto). Aside from the paint decorating everything, there was also a bunch of books littering the floors and bookcases against the wall, which surprised him. He didn't picture Naruto as the type to read….or stay in one spot for very long. He looked over at the blond, and was again surprised to see golden brows furrowed in concentration, and a small pink tongue darting out to lick his lips. Immediately entranced, he stared for the longest period of time- long enough for Naruto to notice and blink in confusion. "…what?"

He played it off with a grunt, looking at the floor. Naruto shrugged and turned back to his canvas. The silence stretched for a long while.

"I'm done."

Who knew just two words could be such a relief? Sasuke relaxed immediately, shoulders slumping as he rolled his neck and groaned. "God, dobe…my neck is-…what are you doing?" Sasuke tensed again as surprisingly soft hands brushed the back of his neck; when did Naruto get there??

"You're really tense, Sasuke-_kun_." Naruto press his lips against Sasuke's pale shoulder, grinning. "Maybe you should relax…" His hands kneaded the skin along the base of Sasuke's neck softly, making the Uchiha groan involuntarily. Against his better judgment, his shoulders slowly relaxed, and his eyes drooped closed. Only when Naruto's hands brushed his lower back to he jerk to wakefulness, alarmed.

"Stop touching me!" he growled, quickly standing to face the grinning blond. Though he couldn't deny Naruto's touch made delighted goose bumps rise along his arms, he wouldn't dare let Naruto know that. But by the – he had to admit, _sexy_ – smirk the other was wearing, Sasuke assumed he already knew.

"Alright…but hey, Sasuke?"

"What?"

Naruto flashed him a grin, slowly moving around the couch to stand in front of him. "I think you've forgotten that all you're wearing is a towel."

Immediately the color flashed across Sasuke's cheeks in embarrassment because, yes- he had forgotten, and now he was standing nude in front of a very sexy other man. A very sexy other man that was currently shifting closer, a grin on his lips. Sasuke stumbled back in alarm, and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to go change." And the next moment, he had slammed the bathroom door closed, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

--

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes shifted to the bathroom door as he chewed his lip. "…hn."

"I really didn't mean to freak you out…I'll go in the other room if you want to leave. And I'll…paint something else. Really, I will-…and I'll still pay you, and-…" Sasuke winced at the hurt in Naruto's voice, standing and opening the door to see a very depressed looking blond, who immediately backed away. "Seriously, I'll just drop off the money tomorrow at your dorm and-…"

"Dobe."

"Uhh, yeah?" Naruto shifted, uncomfortable. Sasuke inwardly laughed, outwardly gesturing Naruto forward. The blond gulped, wondering if he was about to get slammed, and scoot forward cautiously. "What?"

Sasuke leaned forward slightly, a smirk on his lips, even as he felt his cheeks heat up. "I don't like letting guys see me naked on the first dates, sorry if I seemed offended." He let this sink in, and Naruto suddenly grinned.

"So this is a date…?"

"If you want it to be."

"...can I kiss you?"

"Be my guest, dobe."

Naruto grinned, jerking Sasuke forward to smash their lips together roughly. Sasuke groaned into the kiss, right fist balled into Naruto's shirt and the other sliding up to trace the blonde's abs as Naruto pushed him onto the couch. The angle hurt Sasuke's neck, but the tongue that was currently rubbing against his own in an intricate dance for dominance made up for it, most definitely. Naruto's hand grasped ebony locks, forcing a mewl from the Uchiha as he tilted Sasuke's face to the ceiling, ravishing his mouth hungrily.

What was seemingly hours later, they separated for air. Sasuke gasped for breath, righting himself, as Naruto's lips attacked his neck. "Alright, al-…" Sasuke moaned and pushed against Naruto's chest lightly, "…get off, dobe, so I can breathe."

Naruto obliged – quite reluctantly – and settled for watching the Uchiha stand and look at the picture that they'd all but forgotten about in their heated kiss. "You like it?" he questioned, hopeful. He really wanted Sasuke to like it….he sure did.

Sasuke grinned over at him. "Well, now I know you aren't all talentless."

"Oh, I've got talent, alright." Naruto winked, causing a sight pink to dust Sasuke's cheeks as he coughed.

"Right, well, it's late, so I should be getting back…" Sasuke muttered, heading for the door and stepping into the hall.

"Can I call you?" Naruto asked, stopping him. The Uchiha looked back, smirked, and repeated his previous words.

"Be my guest, dobe." And the door closed behind him.

--

"Sasuke!" Naruto pounded on said raven's door eight o' clock sharp a week later. Sasuke looked up from shoving some books in his bag.

"It's open, dobe." The next moment, he found himself being kissed senselessly by a very excited blond art major. After they broke apart, Sasuke blinked, quite dazed. "What was that for, again…?" he questioned, wincing at the brightness of his boyfriend's grin.

"I got an A! I got a _freakin'_ A!!" he shouted happily, hugging him, "All thanks to you, Teme! An A!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes upward, trying to breathe through Naruto's back-breaking hug, even as his own grin stretched across his lips. "That's great, idiot, but I can't breathe."

"Sorry!" Naruto gushed, setting him down quickly, sheepishly. "But I have a question?"

"…what?"

"You know…since we don't have classes tomorrow…and we've been going out for-…"

"Four days."

"Right, four days-…can I have congratulatory sex?"

Sasuke stared, eyes widening in the slightest as his face pinched red. "_Excuse me?_"

"Uhhh…? I said, can I have congratulatory…**mex**!…ican..._food_? On a date…? Eheh." Naruto scoot away cautiously, eyeing his slowly calming boyfriend.

"That's what I _thought_ you said, Uzumaki."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes, it's a yes?"

"**Yes**, it's a _yes_, idiot!"

"Okay, okay!"

"**You guys better shut up in there**!" Kiba hollered from the next dorm over, pounding on the wall. "I still have another TWO HOURS before my first class, and another HOUR to sleep, so go argue somewhere else!"

Sasuke both stared at the wall, startled at the yell, then back at each other, doubling over in laughter. "Come on, dobe," Sasuke sighed, grabbing his bag a minute later, "I just started warming up to you, and I don't want your head on a spike just yet."

Naruto grinned.

"And plus, as the boyfriend, you are therefore obligated to walking me to my class." Sasuke smirked, and dropped his bag into Naruto's arms. "And carrying my books." Then, with a very Sasuke-like smirk, he started out the door, hands in pockets, and leaving a cursing Naruto to follow.

Because love is a beautiful thing, isn't it?

"**TEME, GET YER _ASS_ BACK HERE AND CARRY YER OWN DAMN BOOKS**!"

…maybe not.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**I DID IT!**

**Haha, freakin' kudos to me. I like the last part. :p**

**Picture to go with it: http: //hanabiuchiha .deviantart .com /art /The-artist-and-the-model- 95663802**

**Reviews make me write. :)**


End file.
